


Hope

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Don't own Supernatural Or You, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Give Dean Hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Your POV** 

I've never really been one to wallow, but today has got to be the most fucked up day I've ever heard of... ok maybe not as bad as some historical events but its close. I got fired from my dead end job, my house burned down, and now as I'm driving all the way to South freakin' Dakota from California my truck decides to crap out on me. What. The. Fuck. 'Mreowr' i hear from the ancient cat in the back seat. He hates it when i wallow. "Fine fine I'll stop stewing and call Uncle B." i tell the cat... Great now I'm talking to a feline that is half blind and probably cant even hear me. Pulling out my phone i hit the last call button and wait.  
"Salvage yard whattaya want?" says a gruff voice sounding oh so annoyed. With a small smile i answer in a Scarlett O'Hara voice "Oh kind sir i need someone to come save my poor self! i just don't know what to do!"  
"Y/N? What the hell girl you just called and said you were on your way." he says sounding exasperated. My sass isn't for everyone i suppose. "Well... my truck died on me Uncle B, can you come get me pleeeeeaaassseee?" I beg sounding like a five year old.  
"Jesus wept girl you have crap luck! I know some guys that are headed my way I'll see if they can get ya. I'll call ya back" and he hangs up, not one for idle chit chat that one. 'Sigh' i reach back and get my book from the top pile of crap in the back seat, scratching Icarus behind the ear in passing. You make it about five pages before the phone rings and you answer with a "City morgue you stab em we slab em!"  
"Y/N?" says an unfamiliar male voice voice after a pause... Awkward...  
"Yeah? whose this?" thank God they can't see how red your face is, this is awful enough.  
"Uh Bobby called me and said that you needed a ride." He says  
"Who are you? hang on." my phone dings with a text. ' Dean is coming to get you. will be calling you soon, for the love of all that's holy don't answer as city morgue.' i reply with a 'Too late!' and get back to the call. "Dean?"  
"Yep that's me, so where are you exactly?" I tell him and he says that they can get to me in a half an hour. He seems surprised that i could give him exact directions.  
I was just putting Icarus's stuff together when I heard the rumble of an engine pull up behind my truck. "Hey sweetheart you lookin' for a date?" says a gruff voice .  
"Well, I could be but my daddy taught me not to date guys who i meet on the side of the road." Looking up into shocking green eyes, I startle. I didn't hear him approach. "Hey" i mumble holding out my hand "I'm Y/N thanks for coming."  
"Nice to meet ya in person, you got a lot of stuff?" he asks with an eyebrow raise and gravel voice.  
"No just gotta grab Icarus and I'm ready."  
"What's an Icarus?" I hold up the black and white cat for inspection.  
"Is that a dust bunny?" he asks before a disgruntled 'Mreowr!' sounds.  
"No! It's a cat you ninny! He is just old."  
"Looks like a taxidermy project gone wrong..." He mumbles "You got a cage for it? I don't want it scratching the seats."  
"He, not it, will sleep the whole way there. He is ancient and won't realize we are in a car. no worries." He looks apprehensive but doesn't comment. we get my bag and cat loaded and head out. It never crossed my mind that this would be awkward, silly me.  
"So.... how do you know Bobby?" Dean asks after a pause. "He is my Uncle. Kind of, my parents died when i was young and he took me in until i was old enough to take care of my self. How do you know him?" I had an idea but i wanted to see what he would tell me.  
"He is an old family friend, like a dad to me and my brother." He says in a nonchalant voice... Uh huh...  
"How long have you been a hunter?" I have to admit the sight of his ears turning pink is pretty cute.  
"Whaa-- I'm not a... A while" he says with a sigh and a look that can only be described as bitchy. "How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess." Great, a hunter. There was a lapse in conversation and I let AC/DC fill it. There wasn't to much to say anyway, I knew that ole green eyes was not someone i wanted to be friends with, Bobby told me that hunters don't make good friends. They don't live long enough.  
"Are you a hunter too?" He finally asks looking over at you. "No, I don't want that life, and Bobby would skin me if i tried." He chuckles and I like the sound more then i should. "My mom was a hunter though. She taught me some but I stick to the research part of it when i have the time."  
"Makes sense, a little thing like you wouldn't last, long."  
Eyes narrowing i ask "Just what the hell does that mean?" in a scathing tone. How dare him!  
"N-Nothing! Just that you-ya know you are a tiny thing and I'm glad that you aren't in the way of the tough stuff- Crap." He stops. He knows he is just making it worse. "Tiny thing? In the way?" I grumble. "You are a real piece of work arentcha Dean?" When he doesn't respond i sit back and pull my book out. Only a few more hours and we are there, you can do it Y/N. 'Sigh' 

**Dean's POV**

Way to go Dean-o, open mouth and put your foot right on in. Ugh. I meant it in the whole 'I'm glad that you aren't in harms way' kind of deal not that i didn't think she could handle it, but of course i didn't say that! Bobby didn't tell me she was pretty. her (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair were mesmerizing. She seemed so confident, but delicate ya know? No! Do not go there Dean, she isn't for you. Ok time to make this right... or try. "Look, I didn't mean to sound like that sweetheart..." He trailed off when she looked up and raised a brow at him. "How did you mean it?" she asks in a dangerous tone, eyes flashing.  
"I meant to say that I'm glad you don't get put in harms way all the time, but it came out like something out of 'How to sound like an idiot for dummies' guide." He felt relieved and a distinct warming in his chest when she laughed. Thank Chuck she laughed, laughing was good right. mad people didn't laugh.  
"That does make more sense. and is very sweet, Bobby didn't tell me you were sweet."  
"Bobby didn't tell me you were beautiful." Craaap, Her face flushed and red as mine did. What is the deal?! I'm worse then Sammy right now!  
"Wow Dean that was smooth as fuck." She said with a laugh. "If it makes you feel any better I think you are pretty beautiful yourself." She said with a grin.  
"Alright enough chick flick moments." He grumbles out, and she laughs again. 'Mreowr' came from the back seat startling Dean. "Forgot you had a cat, is he always that quiet?"  
"Yeah he is sixteen, he doesn't make much of a fuss. Can you pull over he has to pee."  
"How can you tell?" He says as he pulls over.  
"Because he is awake, and he already ate this morning." You open the door and he jumps out, running to the sand to pee.  
"You taught your cat to pee outside?" Damn that's cool!  
"Yeah he always traveled with me so i had to. It was to hard to carry a litter box." Icarus came back and climbed in my lap to nap again.  
Dean knew he was in trouble, he was staring to like her, a lot. He couldn't do that to her, he wouldn't ruin her life that way. Sammy would like her too she seems smart and is so funny... No, stop it Dean, she can't be part of this.  
"Why are you heading to Bobby's anyway?"  
"Oh... Uh my house burned down, and after i lost my job i had no where to go. Bobby is gonna let me crash with him until i get back on my feet."  
"Damn, that sucks. When did all that happen?" Poor girl, lost everything except her cat and come clothes.  
"This morning actually, my house burned down, and i got fired because I didn't come in to work due to the fact that there was a fire." She said with a scowl. "My boss is- sorry was a dick."  
"Sounds like it. You seem to be taking it well though"  
"I'm used to losing things." she whispers so low that I almost missed it. 

**Y/N POV**

Why did i have to say that, I don't want his pity, even if it is true he doesn't need to know my problems. I start feeling the sadness well up when my phone dings and I see a text from Uncle B. 'You killed the Idjit yet?'  
'Haha almost. but he saved himself. You didn't say he was a hunter. or funny.' Ding  
'Y/N... Don't.'  
'Don't what?' damn him for being perceptive.  
"That Bobby? Dean asks  
"Yeah, he is making sure we are alright." Ding  
'You know what.' Sigh  
"That sigh didn't sound very good. Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, fine. Just Bobby being Bobby, nosing into stuff." you say with a small smile.  
"Ah yes playing Dad huh?"  
"Indeed, He worries, doesn't want me to get hurt and that's great but sometimes getting hurt is worth it." Why am i trying to rationalize a crush... Crush?! What. The. Fuck. I am so screwed...  
"That's true, but maybe its better to keep the lid on that box of hurt ya know?" See even he doesn't want my problems. Not that i blame him. I'm a fuckin' mess. 

**Dean's POV** 

Who am I trying to convince, me or her? Keep it together Dean only an hour left to go. " So you have a brother?" She asks, shifting in her seat to face me.  
"Yes." Put some distance, one word answers.  
"You guys hunt together?"  
"Yep" with a pop on the 'p'  
"Oh... that's nice that you have someone." She trails off awkwardly when i reach over and turn the radio up.  
"The '67 is really a great machine. Its a classic beauty." She says before she picks up her book again and I know I'm a goner.  
"You know cars?" I ask hoping she doesn't that she is just messing with me.  
"Only the best ones" she said with a grin and a small wink. Dammit.  
"I think I'm in love!" Great foot in the mouth again, why of all things did that slip out. She laughs and tries to play it off.  
"Whoa easy tiger, Lets take this one date at a time" My heart jumped when she said date, her face turned beet red as she realized what she said. "Not that... that this is a date, i just meant... never mind."  
"Now who is tongue tied?" I tease her. She tries to be intimidating with a raised brow and unimpressed look but It only makes me laugh. "We should be there soon, maybe forty five minutes" I say and I think she looks as sad as i feel.  
"Right, that's... That's great" The way she says it makes me feel like she doesn't believe it. I brush it off, no good looking for something that isn't there.  
"Yeah i think so too... So what are you gonna do once you get to Bobbies?"  
"I dunno, try to get a job, maybe go the Nebraska and work at The Roadhouse. I have a lot of options open now." she says with a shrug. "What about you, any hunts lined up?"  
"I don't know, maybe Sammy will tell me after i drop you off."  
"Oh right, I probably won't see you again." she says in a low voice.  
"No probably not." 

**Y/N POV**

Ouch, that hurts. I fall into my own thoughts and before i know it we are at Bobby's. "Uncle B!" I yell as I run and jump at him. "I missed you!"  
"Nice to see ya kiddo, now get off me, Idjit." he grumbles and looks at Dean. "Thanks for droppin' her off son, you coming inside for a bit?"  
"No problem Bobby... Ah no i should probably go, you know Sammy can't live without me..." He scratches the back of his neck looking everywhere but at you.  
"I'll get my stuff." I mumble heading back to the car. I grab my bag and Icarus. It makes me feel a pang of grief that this is all i have left.  
"That it kiddo?" Bobby asks breaking my train of thought.  
"Yeah that's all i could save." I tell him over my shoulder. "It's ok, I never did need much." I passed him the cat and set my bag down before walking over to Dean. "Thanks for the ride." I tell him as I pull him into a hug. "I'm glad that I met you."  
"Y-yeah its nothing, me too" He wraps his arms around me and I breath in the Gun powder, leather, and something else that is all Dean smell. "You have my number if you ever need anything." He says as he pulls back and walks to Bobby. I take the cat and my bag and head inside. I don't want to watch him leave.  
"Alright girl let's get you fed!" Bobby yells when he comes inside. Life could be worse, at least Bobby was always going to be there for me.

\--Time skip two weeks later--  
**Dean's POV**

After that hunt Sammy and I needed to take a breather to heal, Vamp nest was bigger then we thought. Fuckers. I tried to convince myself that The Roadhouse was just closer then anything else, but i didn't fool myself. I knew i wanted to see if she was there. I wanted to forget her I really did, but i just couldn't. Even Sammy knew that something was up. He asked about her and I told him the bare minimum, I wanted to keep her a secret, keep her close to me. I should have listened to Bobby before i left. 'You know i haven't seen that look on your eye before son, that's how Sam looks when he talks about Jess.'  
'No it's not Bobby. Besides, she isn't in the life, I wont drag her into it.'  
'Idjit, she loves you too. Even though i told her not to. You should tell her, save yourself the pain of leaving her' He grumbled with a wave over his shoulder and a 'Come around more often!' As his goodbye. Sam and I walked into the bar and I looked for her, I didn't see her (H/C) hair and I didn't hear her laugh in my scan. 'sigh' Not meant to be, Its for the best.  
"Two whiskies and two beers" I ordered and turned to find Sammy. My heart stopped, he was talking to someone... Her... She laughed at something he said and touched his arm before walking away to clean up a spill. Snatching up our order i head over to him.  
"Thanks, did you see the new bar tender, she is hot." Sam said  
"Do you have to say that, why hot? why not beautiful, or gorgeous?" I snapped out "Why do you have to comment on her at all?" He looked at me wide eyed and was going to say something when i hear-  
"Dean?"  
"Y/N" I say while turning around. "Hey"  
"Dean you know her?" Sam says "Wait, the Y/N?" he asks  
" So you talked about me huh?" she says with a cheeky grin.  
"More like never shuts up about you." Sam laughed as my face turns red.  
"Shuddup Sammy, Go away." I Shoo him. 

**Y/N POV** 

Eep! He talked about me, he is here! My internal happy dance is going great until i realize Dean is talking again. "--Long have you been here?"  
"I've been here about a week now, Bobby and I love one another but we are both to stubborn to live together" I say and he chuckles. "I missed that sound, I mean you-- I mean...." Now its my turn to blush.  
"I missed you too" And suddenly I am pulled into a warm hug. Hugging him back feels like second nature to me. I really did miss him. "So what are you guys doing here, was that Sam?" He nods  
"That's Sammy, and we just finished a hunt and wanted to catch our breath before heading out tomorrow." Tomorrow? Oh...  
"Oh, that's great" I mumble and turn "I gotta go make some drinks I'll be right back." I don't want him to leave, or at least not without knowing he would be back. I unconsciously search him out, Sam is back at his table and is looking at Dean with a puppy face. How can a grown man have a puppy face for crying out loud! walk by and hear "-- we can make Nebraska home base Dean, just tell her how you feel." and then "I can't Sammy I wont ruin her life with this."  
"Need a refill yet boys?" They both jump and Dean looks guilty.  
"How long were you there for?"  
"Not long. I get off in a few minutes, could i talk to you after?" I guess I'll have to take the leap. Ughhh  
"Sure thing sweetheart" 

**Dean's POV**

I wait for her at the bar, like she told me too. Wonder what she wants to talk about. "hey" she asks from behind me, I startle and she chuckles. "Big bad hunter got scared of little ole me huh?"  
"You have no idea sweetheart, no idea" I tell her with a grin. "What did you want to talk about?" She looks nervous, why is she nervous.  
"Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it, I have feelings for you. I know that we just met basically, and that you are a hunter, and that I am not, but I don't want to lose out on the feelings I have for you just because of that. So maybe we can find a way to make this work?" She finishes in a rush and I am floored. She likes me? She wants to be with me? "Well, judging by the fact that you look like a guppy and you aren't saying anything I am gonna go, Sorry I said anything." She turns but I snap out of it and pull her to me and kiss her.  
Damn she can kiss. I pull back and say "I'm all in baby. I can't say that I'll be here all the time, and that I won't mess up. Because I will, but I promise to come back to you when I can, and to call you all the time. I care about you and couldn't get you out of my head. I wish I hadn't left you at Bobby's without telling you that I want you to be mine."  
"Thank God, You scared me for a minute there!" She grinned and pulled me in for another kiss. It felt so right, so perfect. Maybe, just maybe we can make this work without the heartache and pain. Who knows what the future will bring, but for now i have hope. 

****One Year Later****

**Y/N POV**

I think it surprised Dean more then me at how well I fit into his life without having to be a hunter. I stay at the bunker and help with research when I'm not working at the local bar in the next town over, and Dean has stopped being so reckless on hunts now that he knows we need him. yes, we, he nearly had a heart attack when I told him I was pregnant. I wasn't really sure how he would react since he didn't have the best father around, but he took it in stride, Asking if i wanted to ' I dunno ya wanna get married or somethin'? ' I told him to ask me when he wasn't in baby shock and if he was really sure. Sam (I don't call him Sammy, that's Deans thing) is very excited to be an uncle and has already given me books to read about my pregnancy. Of course he read them first and likes to tell me facts that I didn't really need to know, but the gesture is super sweet just the same. I rub my belly and Just put the finishing touches on dinner when i hear a "Baby I'm home!" followed by a "Hey! I'm home too Dean!" and i just have to smile to myself, my boys are back. "In the kitchen!" I yell out so Dean doesn't worry when I'm not in our room. I feel arms wrap around me and smile "Hey baby! We missed you!"  
"Alright my turn hand her over." I hear and am enveloped by a different pair of arms. "Hey Sam! We missed you too" He chuckles and makes his way to the table so we can eat. I listen to the chatter about the case and laugh as Sam bitch faces at Dean. I am so lucky that this is where I ended up. Dean always told me that he never thought he could have the apple pie life and still be a hunter, and I never had much hope for having a happy life with someone, I was so used to being alone but since I met Dean I am full of it, and the great thing is, Dean is as well.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading you wonderful person you!!! I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
